Irônica Neve Inglesa
by A.E.H
Summary: "In between the cover of another perfect wonder, where it's so white as snow."


**Título: **Irônica Neve Inglesa

**Autora: **A.E.H.

**Disclaimer: **personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling. Não há fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo Único**

Quando eu tinha cinco anos, perguntei à minha mãe de onde ela vinha. A senhora Evans, sempre correndo e sem ter o devido tempo para as coisas simples da vida, falava "do céu", sem nenhuma... Nenhuma magia, sabe? Sem qualquer encantamento ou qualquer exagero carinhoso que uma mãe normalmente coloca nas histórias para explicar as dúvidas de seus filhos. Ela me respondeu "do céu", simplesmente, e, por mais que tenha sido o extremo da simplicidade numa resposta, aquilo despertou minha curiosidade. Todas as manhãs, quando o céu ainda estava escuro, eu deitava na parte do telhado que se encontrava do lado da minha janela e ficava olhando para cima, por vezes contando as incontáveis estrelas, por vezes tomando uma deliciosa garoa da madrugada. Mas sempre esperando _ela_ cair.

Era como se ela me inspirasse. Meus melhores momentos da infância foram com a companhia dela. Sempre lá, mudando a paisagem. Tão branca que tudo se misturava com a grandeza de sua cor, que ia cobrindo o infinito horizonte estendido à minha frente. Tão pura que com gotas de groselha se torna comestível. Tão, _tão_ gelada que possuía a capacidade de realmente congelar um momento, não me deixando esquecer nunca de certas cenas.

A minha adolescência também fora coberta por cenas brancas e puras. Em casa e, em especial, em Hogwarts. As inúmeras e inexplicáveis guerras, bonecos, brincadeiras, corridas, beijos, abraços, fogueiras. Tudo congelado a memória. Foram às experiências mais inexplicáveis e ao mesmo tempo, as mais queridas.

Como no quarto ano, quando o branco cobriu toda a paisagem do Campo de Quadribol. Quando o delicioso frio se apoderou dos quentes corpos dos jogadores. Quando a pureza era apenas representada, "talvez" ironicamente, pelas torcidas, vermelhas e verdes, em graciosas discussões formadas, "talvez" manchando um pouco o branco. Talvez...

Foi ela também que presenciou meu primeiro beijo. Em frente ao Três Vassouras, cenário branco, Amos Diggory, língua com língua. Sempre achei que aquele fora o meu dia mais quente com a companhia dela.

Você diz que não gosta de frio. Que gosta de sol, de calor, de suor, de bronze, praia. Isso, obviamente, explica o delicioso tom bronzeado de sua macia pele. Você é como um porta voz do sol. Como se o tempo mudasse de acordo com seu humor. Quando você está risonho, alegre, com certeza seríamos seguidos por um dia quente, cheio de sol, céu de brigadiano. Quando você está sério, quieto, é frio. Pessoas tremendo e cobertas por quilos de casacos, grupos de meninas próximas, tentando se aquecerem. Talvez por isso eu sempre pensei que nós nunca daríamos certo. Eu gosto do frio e não do calor. Dois completos opostos, James.

Aliás, não gosto nem de pensar nas nossas diferenças. Você é moreno, lindo, alegre, corajoso. Calor. Eu sou pálida, ordinária, fechada, insegura. Frio. E com toda a certeza, a pergunta que faço com maior frequência é: o que você viu em mim? Você fala que eu te completo. Eu nunca, nunca teria poder o suficiente pra completar alguém tão completo quanto você, amor.

Um dia desses eu e minha amiga estávamos sentadas na beira do lago, com os pés na água, tentando nos refrescar do maldito calor que fazia aquele dia. Alysson é outra que ama o calor. Morena, olhos verdes. Ela irradiava o calor Grifinório.

"Sabe, James realmente quer sair com você." ela comentou balançando os pés na água, fazendo uma correnteza circular percorrer o lago frio.

"Ele não desiste?" eu perguntei fechando a cara. Ela soltou uma risada e jogou água em mim, com os pés.

"Sabe como ele é." ela respondeu simplesmente. E mais uma vez uma simples resposta despertou minha curiosidade.

Comecei a te observar, dia após dia. Você se tornou mais que um estudo para mim, você se tornou um vício. Eu descobri tudo sobre você, desde os pequenos detalhes. E com o passar do tempo, fui descobrindo sua perigosa beleza interior. Corajoso, fiel, justo, confiável. Quente. Você é tudo o que eu não sou e "talvez" eu tenha entendido as inúmeras vezes que você falou que nós nos completávamos. E tivemos uma conversa agradável nesse período, no salão da torre dos Monitores Chefes, enquanto ela caía lá fora. Acho que foi a única noite branca que eu desperdicei do lado de dentro do castelo até hoje.

Mas uma das minhas mais importantes lembranças foi um treino de quadribol. Alysson e Sirius me convenceram a ir assistir o treino do time da Grifinória ao em vez de ficar na entrada da Orla da Floresta. É claro que eu neguei na hora. Mas _Deus, _eles foram tão chatos e ficaram me enchendo tanto que eu acabei cedendo. Dirigi-me para arquibancada e qual foi minha surpresa ao te ver sentado ali, a três metros de onde eu estava?

"Potter?" eu pergunteicom os olhos arregalados. Juro que quase deixei todos os meus livros caírem no chão, ali mesmo.

"Oi, Evans." ele estava sério. Talvez fosse graças ao horizonte branco e a temperatura baixa que tomou posse do castelo. Ou talvez fosse o braço direito enfaixado com uma bandagem grossa que lhe cobria até acima do cotovelo. "Assistido o treino, hã."

"Hm, é." falei ainda embasbacada. Eu não estava preparada para passar três horas praticamente sozinha com você. Não depois de passar tanto tempo apenas te observando de longe, admirada com tudo que eu não vi durante os anos anteriores.

"Senta ai." ele falou tirando sua mochila da cadeira vizinha da que ele estava sentado. Eu hesitei por um momento, juro. Mas sua feição estava tão máscula e séria que eu deixei meu material em uma terceira cadeira e me sentei ao seu lado, bem próxima.

Mas para a minha total surpresa, você não puxou assunto. Ficava quieto e sexy, com aquela toca na cabeça, lhe tampando seus rebeldes fios negros, as mãos dentro dos bolsos do moletom preto extremamente grosso e quente que ele estava usando, olhando para o treino que ele supostamente devia estar liderando, por ser o capitão da equipe. Eu, me esforçando para ser simpática, puxei conversa:

"Como foi que você machucou o braço?"

Ele, sem desgrudar os olhos de um dos borrões que percorriam o ar, respondeu seco:

"Briga."

Segurei fortemente a vontade de perguntar sobre que briga fora aquela. O que me pareceu certo, eu percebi depois, visto que você ficou absolutamente calado durante o resto do treino.

Três horas da minha vida jogadas fora. Era isso que eu pensei quando me levantei da cadeira, de tardizinha, saindo de perto de James. Quando eu estava a uns seis metros dele, ouvi-o falando "Evans". Eu me virei para ele, abraçando fortemente meus livros, surpresa por ele ter finalmente dito algo. Ele havia se levantado e caminhou até mim, ainda me olhando da maneira mais séria que eu já o vi olhar para alguém, e passou uma mão levemente pelos meus cabelos soltos. "Tem neve no seu cabelo." ele sussurou engolindo seco, para depois dar as costas e descer a arquibancada em direção ao time, que se reunia em terra firme.

Foi só depois de dois dias que descobri que a briga a qual James havia me falado não era uma briga qualquer. Era uma briga que havia separado a maior amizade que eu já havia tido a honra de conhecer. Os quatro Marotos haviam se separado, e parecia que o problema envolvia apenas Sirius, Remus e Serevus Snape, mas a justiça que James alegava ser a certa falou mais alto e ele se envolveu na briga.

Passaram-se dias. Meses. Dois anos. Eu e você conversávamos, sim, todos os dias, mas o humor do assunto e das respostas dependia da temperatura, do nosso humor. Os Marotos depois de um tempo voltaram a ser os Marotos de sempre e hoje, aqui estou, de pé, na Orla da Floresta. Nevava, mas eu, bem acostumada, não usava a quantia necessária de casacos para a temperatura. De pé no meio da madrugada te encarando. Você chegou agora, do nada, e "simplesmente" despertou minha curiosidade com um mais simples ainda "Evans". Era patético o que você me causava sempre que sussurrava meu sobrenome assim, com um tom de quem tinha muito a dizer.

Era a primeira vez que eu te via sorrindo em um dia frio. A primeira vez que eu te via no inverno sem um casaco, sem xingar a neve. Aquilo mexeu comigo, sem motivo nenhum.

Você chegou mais perto, e nesse momento eu tive que lhe encarar nos olhos. Eram lindíssimos, num mesclo de verde, castanho e cinza. Grandes e expressivos. Nesse momento eu não me importava com humor, com calor, com temperatura, com neve. Seus olhos eram tudo o que importavam para mim.

Então percebi que a neve poderia ser a mais branca, a mais pura, mas nunca a coisa mais bela do mundo. Seus olhos me afetaram de um jeito muito maior.

"Me chame de Lily" eu sussurrei. Sem sorrir, sem piscar, sem pensar. Apenas disse, e no mesmo momento senti você se aproximando mais ainda, seu corpo rente ao meu, seus fortes braços me estreitando, seus lábios nos meus.

Aquele beijo deve ter durado horas. Mas para mim foram apenas benditos décimos de milésimos de segundos. E nesse tempo eu senti de perto o delicioso calor que James Potter irradiava. Talvez o calor não fosse tão ruim assim... Ou talvez fosse apenas James.


End file.
